Jeyna: Behind the Scenes
by LuckySilver
Summary: A bunch of Jeyna oneshots. Various time periods and situations. Rated T for possible language, though it's nothing worse than anything else I've written.
1. Introductions

**Lucky: I decided that I'd give the relationship between Jason and Reyna a little more history. It's kind of a companion story to Home is Where the Chaos is, but they don't have to be read together. **

**Jason: What are you doing to me?**

**Lucky: Oh, nothing too bad. I don't own PJO. Can I just say: That goes for every hugging chapter. It's not going to change. Clear? Good. Enjoy.**

**Jason: Wait! My question! Okay, this is based off one of Lucky's friend's school projects. In flag football, Claudia forgot how to catch the ball properly. What hapened to her? What could have happened had she learned how to catch the ball?**

Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. There was nothing special about him- not at all. He was simply another allie, just another one of those stupid campers who seemed to have nothing better to do than grovel at some old god that was named after a gassy planet.

So why in the name of the Lady Circe was he standing in front of Reyna, looking like he'd just won the freaking lottery?

He stuck out his hand, which Reyna pushed away as though it was a slimy green worm. The boy just brushed it off and kept smiling at her. Oh, he was one of _those_ people. The ones that couldn't take a hint whatsoever. Well, it was a good thing to know for future references. She now knew to steer clear of this hippie.

"My name's Jason Grace," He said, moving his hand awkwardly in the air, as though he wasn't sure if he should wave or stuff the hand in his pocket.

Reyna arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "Okay...?"

Jason's smile faltered. His eyes fell to the ground, and for a moment, Reyna felt a bit guilty. But only for a moment, because then he started smiling again and she went back to wanting to punch him.

"I'm in the Fifth Cohort," He explained. "I've been here for seven years. Have you been assigned a cohort yet?"  
"I don't care, and that's none of your buisness."

"Oh, you're one of those people."

Reyna's eyes snapped up and she glared at him with her intense black eyes. "One of what people?" She demanded.

Jason snapped his fingers a few times, as though trying to remember something.

"What do they call them? The people who hate- Oh, goths! You're a goth!"

Reyna couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. "A-a goth? You think I'm a goth?"

Jason frowned. "You mean... you're not?"  
"No!" Reya had to stop and catch her breath. "Why on Earth would you think I was a goth?"

Jason refused to meet her eyes. "Just- no, forget it. Listen, Gwen and I are going to patrol tonight. You can tag along, if you want. I'll probably be with Theo- that's in the Senate House. Feel free to stop by anytime if you need anything."

Reyna raised a brow. "You're leaving?"

It wasn't that she cared- actually, she had no freaking clue what she was doing here, and- as annoying as this guy was- he was here now, and she could probably convince him to give her a nice little tour of the camp. It would spare her the nuisance of introducing herself to some other camper.

Jason whipped around, smiling yet again. "Why? Do you need help with anything?"

Reyna groaned. She should have just let him go.

"Okay," She started. "Since you obviously have no life, why don't you show me around? Then you can go meet up with Thor-"  
"Theo."

"-and leave me the fu-"  
"Lupa doesn't like foul language."

"-alone."

She stared at him, waiting for a reply. He stared back at her, emotionlessly.

_There has_ got_ to be something wrong with this boy's head._ She thought.

"Deal?"

Suddenly he broke into a grin that threatened to split his face in half and grabbed her arm. Reyna let out a cry, repulsed that he would go so far as to _touch_ her. But he didn't let go. No, instead, he yanked her down the stone pathway, avoiding pedestrians and blurting out the names of buisnesses and important citizens as they went along.

There was no way in whatever-the-Underworld-god's-name-was that this would end well.


	2. To Do Lists

**Lucky: This one takes place about a year after the Prophecy of Seven. Jason is now sixteen and back to living a semi-normal life in Camp Jupiter with his best friend, Reyna. **

**Jason: Oh, joy.**

**Lucky: As I don't own PJO or HoO, I can only hope that this is in character and decently written. **

**Jason: What are the three steps to put an elephant in the fridge? **

Reyna was not pleased. Not only was it six in the morning (and out protigist could _not_ be classified as a morning person), but her beloved colleage had- yet again- not done his work.

First, she'd tripped over Jason's dirty robes, which had been in a pile in front of her bedroom door for Jupiter knows what reason. Then that damn golden mutt had trotted by covered in- actually, Reyna didn't know, nor did she want to. And- get this- when she went to chew him out for it, he wasn't even there!

Okay, screw the 'not pleased' thing. Reyna was _pissed._

She snatched up a pen and an envelope (adressed to Mr. Jason Grace, but she didn't give a fu- uh, _fish)_. With an unecessarily tight grip on the pen, she wrote in swirly Latin:

JASON GRACE'S TO-DO LIST

_1. Pick up your robes before Reyna wraps them around that pretty little head of yours and suffocates you._

_2. Wash your dog, because it currently looks like an epic fail in the automon department and Reyna knows a nice blacksmith who'd be more than willing to unscrew it's legs and shove them where the sun don't shine._

_3. Leave a freaking note when you go somewhere at freaking six in the freaking morning so freaking Reyna knows where the frick you are._

_4. Call someone to fix the Second Cohort's electricity, because it's about as dependable as your useless ass._

_5. Call and check on Camp Half Blood, because if Reyna has to listen to that stupid director complain about his job and the lack of wine in camp, she's gonna march down there and kill those preppy little Greek friends of yours._

_6. Gather up your damn courage and ask Reyna out before she goes insane and beats the crap out of you and everyone who attempts to save you._

_7. Ignore that last one._

Reyna grunted, satisfied with her list. But what was up with number six? Eh, whatever. He'd probably toss the list out without reading it anyway.

She stepped back to place the list on Jason's dresser, but froze imediately when she heard a stomach-twisting _squish. _Reyna took a deep breath and slowly brought her gaze down to last night's dinner, which was wedged under her brand new sneakers.

Her eye twitched.

Slamming the note on his desk, the daughter of Bellona tore out of Jason's room, slamming the door shut behind her. She stormed past everyone's favorite slacker as she ripped open the doors to their complex. Jason stumbled back so fast that he fell on the concrete, but Reyna didn't even stop to aknowledge him.

Jason watched as she stormed down the streets of New Rome, no doubt terrifying those unfortunate enough to be on her path. He shook his head and made a mental note to sign his best friend up for some anger management classes.

**I kinda rushed the A/N up there. Just saying. Does anyone know the song Another Love Affair by Darren Criss? Got that song stuck in my head. Just to clear this up, the chapters aren't written in any particular order, so don't worry about that. Review, please!  
~Lucky**


	3. An Outline

**Lucky: Hehehe. Long chapter. **

**Jason: When do I get to go home? **

**Lucky: Stop asking stupid questions. You're mine now. Like, Frank the hamster.**

**Jason: Ahhhhh...**

You're not quite sure if you like this new girl.

Sure, she's your age and... Well, she's your age, and that's it. She's stubborn, a little rude, and doesn't particularly seem like the kind of person you'd be seen with. But you decide to give her a chance anyway.

You're patient and friendly with her, but it still doesn't seem like this friendship's gonna work out. For the love of Venus- it takes her three days to _tell you her name_! You know it already, of course. Not that you'd asked anyone. Or went through files. No, you most certainly didn't do that.

Anyway, she introduces herself as Reyna. Well, she doesn't really _introduce _herself... more like she says her name in front of you and you start calling her that. And it takes her _six weeks_ to aknowledge you as a friend, but that's okay with you. She's coming around, and that's what matters.

Then, there's this one night... You're both still twelve, and you absolutely _refuse _to say that it was romantic in any way shape or form. It's just one night, with the two of you patrolling grounds under the bridge overlooking the highway. And then, out of the blue, Reyna just starts crying. Like, sobbing. You've heard that females are emotional and whatever, but seriously, _this_ is just a bit overwhelming to you.

You try to talk to her, and this time, she talks back, but it's nothing you can understand, so you just nod and say a bunch of, "Uh-huh"'s and "Yeah"s and "I hear you"s. But you're positive that she's pouring her heart out to you and you can't help but feel a bit guilty that you don't understand a word of it.

After that night, she talks to you a little more easily. She starts to hang around you more. She laughs and smiles a lot. And when a new soldier shows up one day, she greets him and introduces you as: "-my best friend, Jason."

You have a best friend. You've always had _friends_, but no one like Reyna. No, Reyna's a completely different type of friend. You can tell her anything and everything, and while she laughs and mocks you because of it, she always supports you.

Not only does she take the spot as your closest compainion, but she also becomes your battle partner. And Pluto, you two can kick some monster pooshkas like nothing you've ever seen. It's a feeling of invincibility, and you love it.

A year passes.

Then two.

Then three.

You know you're getting to an age where dating means everything, but you just can't seem to find anyone as compatible to you as Reyna. But you'd never ask her out. Oh, _Pluto_ no. That would just be humiliating and awkward. You'd lose your best friend and colleage. Besides, you're not quite sure if your feelings toward her are romantic.

And then Juno kidnaps you.

You can't lie, you _do_ like Piper. But she's just not... Oh, what was her name? Rhonda? Riley? No, no, Ray. No, Reyna. Yeah, that's it. Her name's Reyna. Piper's no Reyna, and you know that. But what the Hades does that _mean_? Wait, Hades? Woah, you're letting these Greeks get to you. You've gotta get home.

And you _do._ But it's not the heartwarming reunion you'd hoped for. Reyna acts like she's never talked to you in her life. Everbody thinks there's something wrong with you because you keep bringing up stuff you've done in the past with her, and she's just looking at you like you've lost your mind. Maybe you _have._

Oh, no, you didn't.

Because she's screaming at you, and you're freaking _confused_.

You catch stuff like, "Aphrodite," and "Four years of my life," but you can't really make out anything else. All you know is that Reyna's not happy. And you don't like it when Reyna's not happy.

But you don't say anything. You leave on the Argo II, win the war and come home. Wheee.

Reyna avoids you for a while when you get back, but she eventually gives in and hugs you and apoligizes. She smells good. Wait... What the fuck? _She smells good? _Okay, you've officially lost your mind.

Are you going to make a move? Well, no. Not really.

It's your average dinner, but you decide it's time to ask Reyna out and call it a date. You're acting stupid and you know it, but you can't stop yourself from pulling out chairs and basically being as gaggy romantic as you can.

Reyna finds the whole thing hilarious and asks if you need her to punch you and get your brain back in line. You respond very maturely. You stick out your tounge and make some weird noise.

So here you are now, as she's trying to walk back to her room, and you're completely lost. Should you kiss her? No, that would be freaky and random. But you're ADHD, and you do some weird hug thing. If it can be classified as a hug.

Luckily for you, Reyna seems to get the message and kisses you. It's on the cheek, but still a kiss. And after she leaves, you do some happy dance and make loud noises. If automon dogs can look freaked out, Arum did when you started your little single person party.

Wait, are you and Reyna dating?

"Wait, Reyna! I have a question!"


	4. One Drunk Dude

**Lucky: Sorry, but I couldn't help but do this one. I found it kind of funny. Review please!**

"What is this?"

"The basics of getting a girl!"

"...You're kidding, right? Dakota, how much have you had to drink to-"  
"Shut up! You need help, and I'm here to help you."

"Actually, I'm fi-"  
"You need help!"

"Okay, listen, Dakota. I have a date with Reyna in half an hour, and I kinda need to get ready. She'll kill me if I'm late."

"Damn you!"

"Dude, seriously, _how drunk are you?_"

"You need to kiss her before she thinks that you're not interested! It's major, man-"

"I swear on the Styx, I am banning all Kool- Aid from Camp."

"-because she likes you! And you like her!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah! _Oh._ How long have you been crushing on her? Like, five years? You're in your twenties, dude. And single."  
"I'm not-"

"That's not healthy."

'Dakota, I'm-"

"Don't say you're fine! We both know that you're not!"  
"Oh, Jupiter..."

"Have you ever gone on a date?"  
"Yes, Dako-"

"And how long did that relationship last?"  
"Um, fi-"  
"See, you don't even know! When was your last date?"  
"Well, I have a date tonight, if you'd let me leave."

"Jason! Man, who is it?"  
"Seriously? I told you earlier!"  
"Who. Is. It?"  
"Reyna, obviously."

"So you do like her!"  
"Dakota."  
"Why has it taken you so long to ask her out?"  
"Dude."

"Percy's married and has like, a freaking_ litter _of kids, and here you are, going on your first date!"  
"DAKOTA."

"What?"

"I'm married. With a daughter."

"..._When the fuck did this happen_?"


	5. No Argentum Lining

**Lucky: Another update. I'm so amazing. This one's not really Jeyna, but I decided to put it up anyway. By the way, Jason's off visiting Camp Jupiter for a while. Betcha' you guys miss him! **

**...**

**He's not here to do my disclaimer... That's a problem... **

It was your average morning at Camp Jupiter- the birds that were chirping were getting shot with arrows, Lupa was threatening to eat people, and just to make the day complete, our two protigists were trying to kill each other yet again.

Jason dodged a chair. "Why don't we sit down, have some tea, maybe order some takeout, and talk this over?"

"Oh, drop dead!"

Jason wanted to point out that he was close to doing just that, but decided it was best to shut up and run.

So he did.

It wasn't easy to run in a toga; he kept tripping. Fortunately, he couldn't hear Reyna behind him and figured that she'd let him go and went to calm down. Oh, how wrong he was.

Just as he began to slow down, the clanging of metal on pavement rung out behind him. About ten yards behind our preator, a sparkling silver greyhound charged toward him.

"Oh, crap!"

Jason sprung forward, running as fast as his legs would carry him. The dog's feet pounded not far behind him. This was completely unnecessary. He had such better things to do with his day! And his life...

He yelped as a peice of his robes ripped off in the jaws of Argentum. Oh, Jupiter, help him. This dog would kill him without a second thought, and Reyna wouldn't even lose sleep over it. That girl could hold a grudge better than Nico di Angelo.

Jason rounded a corner, causing the dog to skid to a halt and have to turn around. Well, at least it had bought our preator some time. His eyes caught on the fire escape of a marble apartment complex. If he could get up that ladder...

* * *

As the sun set over New Rome, Gwen began to draw her tour of the city to a close. The new recruit she'd been showing around- Alexis- frowned.

"But we haven't even seen half the city yet!"

Gwen laughed. "Oh, we'll see the rest tomorrow. You need rest. So do-"

"Wow!" Alexis gasped. "That statue is _so cool!_"

Gwen frowned. There were no statues in this part of town, except a few small busts, and she hardly believed that those would make the girl squeal like that.

"What statue?"

Alexis pointed off to the right, where a silver greyhound sat regally, glaring up at the terrace. As Gwen looked closer, she could make out a person on the terrace... Someone in puple. A camper.

Their blond hair was tousled, like they'd been through hell up on that porch. Wait a minute... Was that _Jason_?

"Jason?" Gwen called.

The boy looked down at her, then sprang to his feet, nearly falling off the terrace.

"Gwen! Go get Reyna!_ Please_!"

"Who's that?" Alexis asked, jerking her head toward Jason.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "That would be Jason Grace- our noble preator."

* * *

**Well, I don't own PJO, obviously. Review, will ya? I'm lonely!**


	6. Love, Reyna

**Lucky: Howdy, ya'll! I've done got some grandma-slapping good news! Jason's back!**

**Jason: Yeeeehaaw...**

**Lucky: Well, that wasn't very enthusiastic. Disclaimer-**

**Jason: LuckySilver doesn't own PJO, HoO, or anything else mentioned in this story!**

**Lucky: ...I was gonna do that...**

**Jason: As Lucky is now crying in a corner, I guess I'll have to say this: Enjoy and review! And if you really wanna... favorite it. I might just have a suprize for you if you do. But probably not. Actually, I won't have anything for you except a new chapter. So technically, I would have _something_ for you...**

The Argo II was halfway to Greece when Jason found the letter.

It was hiding in his bed sheets, which he'd only bothered to change two weeks after the ship set sail. Wedged in the folds of the blue cloth, Jason wrenched the folded binder paper from the sheets, cursing in Latin when his hands refused to cooperate.

At first, he was rather nonchalant, figuring that it was only some sort of notice, or perhaps an old blueprint. As he unfolded the paper, his curiousity peaked when his eyes skimmed the single word scrawled in Latin: _Reyna._

He'd opened it from the bottom. Naturally.

Jason flipped the paper over and let his eyes roam over the neatly Latin-scribed words.

_Jason,_

_We didn't get to talk much when you got here, and for that I am truly sorry. I had hoped to see you before you left._

_Eight months is a long time, isn't it? I kind of missed you, you know. But just a little bit. The dogs and Octavian kept me company. Though I must say- I much prefer your company._

_Okay, I'm gonna stuff it with the formal crap now. This is ridiculous, Jason. I've known you for five years; why am I talking to you like you're my boss? And even worse- why am I talking to you like you're going to respond? I've really lost it._

_Jason Grace, you're a miserable excuse for a Roman. You hit like a Grecus. You're stupid. You have absolutely no will to kill whatsoever._

_And I think I love you._

_After reading that, you may have checked it again. And again. And again. And knowing you, five more times just to make sure you weren't insane. Well, you're not. Jason, I've known you for a long time, and I have some really strong feelings for you. They may be sisterly, of course. I'm only fifteen; you can't expect me to have love all worked out._

_But, thinking about it now, I don't think it is. I love Hylla. And the way I love you- it's just not like that._

_Alright, Jason. I know you have a tendancy to not understand things when they're presented straight to your face, so let's take a quick break to make sure you understand just what I'm saying here. I love you. I love you. I love you. Got that through your thick skull? Good._

_You might not love me back. That's fine. I don't mind. I completely understand. I don't care what you think at all, actually. I'm telling you something, and you're going to listen to me. So stick around for the rest of this letter. (And I'm not asking you, I'm telling you.)_

_I remember when I was little- before I found out I was a half blood- I used to dream about falling in love with a prince. I was pretty damn accurate. I've fallen for the son of Jupiter. I used to think that I'd get a happy ending. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Maybe it will be with you. Maybe it won't. I'm not gonna bring up all that 'my fate lies with you' crap. Because it doesn't. I'll be totally fine without you._

_I'm rambling, aren't I? Well, I think I'm gonna end this here. If you do get this letter, don't contact me. Not until the war's over. And if you decide that you want to stay at Camp Half Blood, I understand. Don't call me (and certainly don't Iris Message me. I hate those things.) unless you're coming home. I'd prefer to think that you've died._

_Love,_

_Reyna_

Jason blinked. That was somewhat... hostile. Then he smiled. Leave it to Reyna to turn some fairytail romance into... well, this.

He couldn't imagine not going home now. He'd been prepared to die for the planet, to give his life to the gods.

Well, damn. Now Jason just have to try and live, wouldn't he?


	7. Falling

**Lucky: LuckySilver does not own PJO! Ha! Beat you to it!**

**Jason: Didn't know this was a race, but okay.**

**Lucky: Mind if I do a little advertising? Payphone cover by Gfreakish! Check it out! **

**Read and review!  
Jason: I didn't get any stage time...**

A cool breeze rippled through Camp Jupiter, chilling the young daughter of Bellona. She stood proudly on a hill above Camp Jupiter, peering out over her city.

Campers battled mercilessly in random areas (probably over the last slice of pizza, but Reyna really didn't care), some of them pushed carts filled with goods into the city for their employers. Legionaires strutted around New Rome, engaging in intellectual talk, working themselves like dogs, teaching campers the art of slaughter, ecetera, ecetera.

The newly appointed preator wrapped her purple cloak around herself, attempting to block out the cold air. Reyna was unsuccessful. Still the air rushed to her skin, causing those little bumps (what did the people call them? Goosebumps? Reyna sighed; curse her upbringing on uncharted islands.) to form on her arms.

"Cold?"

Reyna turned to the sound of her colleage's voice. She nodded.

Jason grinned and ripped his cape from his toga. He wrapped it around her, letting his arms linger around her for a moment. Reyna let herself melt into him before he pulled away, leaving her a bit disappointed. Well, on the bright side, she was warm now.

Jason had been preator for about eight months before Reyna had been elected. It had been settled even before the Feast of Fortuna: When Eli stepped down, Reyna would take over. She was almost positive that Jason had convinced people to vote for her, simply to have his best friend at his side at all times. Reyna couldn't say that she minded.

"So..." Jason smiled. "How you liking leadership?"  
She laughed. "I've been here for, like, three days, Jason. I really haven't gotten very aquainted with it."

Reyna sat down on the soft, green grass. Jason followed, scooting close to her.

"I can't say I'm very fond of the uniform, though," She said, wrinkling her nose at the toga.

He nodded. "Yeah. They're not very comfortable, are they?"

She laughed. Something about this felt right. Maybe it was that they hadn't had any Jason/Reyna time for a while. Maybe it was the comfort of another human on this cold January day. Maybe it was the fact that Jason looked great in a toga...

Reyna pushed the thought away.

This is Jason,

She reminded herself. Suddenly, that made her a little sick. It _was _Jason. And that seemed to make the attraction even bigger. And that served as a problem, because thinking about your best friend like this is probably _not_ right. She needed to be alone.

Jason slipped an arm around her. "You okay, Rey?"

"Yeah," She stiffened under the weight of his arm; he certainly would _not_ get the satisfaction of making her relax. "I'm just a bit tired."

"Why?"  
Reyna sighed- it was just like the first time she met him. Captian Oblivious. Was she not making it obvious enough? Did she have to stand up and scream: "_Jason. Leave me the fuck alone!"_

Well, she didn't want to do _that_. So she settled for ignoring him.

"Reyna?"

She didn't answer.

"Rey? Rey? Reyna? Reyna? Reeeeynnnnaaaa! Rey. Na. Reyna. Reyyyyyy. Reyna. Reyna. Rey. Reyna. Re-"

Honestly, she hadn't meant to push him off the hill. But that's how it happened. Reyna immediately blamed her ADHD.

Reyna hadn't even gotten to her feet when she heard the huge _crash!_

Jason was lying at the foot of the hill, rubbing his head and frowning like, _"Damn. I just fell down a hill. How extremely inconvenient."_

"Oh, my gods," Reyna breathed, gathering her toga and dashing down the hill.

"Are you okay?" She gasped. "I'm so sorry, Jason. I really hadn't meant to-"

"I'm fine, Rey."

Jason stood up, now a good five inches taller than her. Reyna's breath slowed.

"But..." Jason talked slowly, making her feel like an idiot. "I think I bruised my cheek. Maybe I need a kiss or something to make it feel better."

Reyna didn't even hesitate: She kissed him on the cheek.

Then she realized what she'd done and blushed. Jason was blushing too. Maybe it was because of the cold- Jason Grace didn't blush.

On January 14, at the bottom of a hill overlooking the freeway, Reyna thought that maybe Jason Grace wasn't the one who had fallen.


	8. Annoyance and Peeking

**Lucky: Guess what? I'm on summer vacation, offically! That means I'll be updating more often. **

**Jason: Yay...**

**Lucky: As ya'll know, I don't own PJO. Oh. My. Rowling. That rhymed!**

**Jason: There's something wrong with you. I don't know what, but it's something all right.**

* * *

"Reyna!" Octavian pounded on the door once again. "I know you're in there! I have urgent matters to discuss with you."

Reyna's face fell into her pillow and she groaned. Idiot. Could he not just leave her alone; let her have just _one day_ away from all this madness? If she wasn't preator and didn't have hundreds of people looking up to her, she'd tell him to shove his damn prophecies where the sun don't shine.

"Rey. Na. This. Is. Im. Por. Tant."

"Oh, Octavian, you might want to get away from Reyna's room."

Reyna froze. That was Jason's voice. Gods dammit, couldn't she ever get a break? Just ten minutes- really, that's all she needed. She was _not _in the mood to deal with Octavian's tattling and Jason's... Well, Jason.

"Oh?" Octavian's voice echoed in the hall outside Reyna's room. "And why is that?"  
"She's been sick since last night," Jason explained, sounding so sincere that Reyna herself almost believed it. "I've just come by to make sure she's okay. She was sicker than a dog when I went to bed. Think she's got the flu. Fever, chills, _barfing."_

There was a slight pause. Suddenly, Jason's voice started up again, filled with enthusiasum.  
"Oh, Octavian! You're a relitive of Apollo, aren't you? He _is_ the god of medici-"  
"No!" Reyna imagined that Octavian's face was priceless and was almost upset that she wasn't there to see it. "There is no way in the name of Pluto that she's getting me sick. Stay away from me- the both of you!"

Footsteps echoed down the hall. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in, Jason." Reyna called, sitting up in bed.

The blonde son of Jupiter stepped in, toga clad and ready to take on his daily duties. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks," Reyna sighed. "For getting rid of _it_."  
Jason shrugged. "Eh, no problem. He'll be back eventually, though."

"He always is."  
She started to get up, but Jason grabbed her and pulled her down. "Not so fast. You're sick, remember?"

She groaned. "Oh, jeez..."

"Sit down."

Reyna glared at him, but obliged. He smiled and leaned over, his face only inches from hers. Her eyes widened. He smirked.  
"It's your day off," Jason murmered. "How do you wanna spend it?"

She pushed him off. "Don't you dare flirt with me, Jason Grace. I have more important things to do. Beat it."

"You're sick!" He yelled as she opened the door and disappeared into the hall.

She smirked to herself as she left the protesting hero in her room, not at all worried about the fact that she was leaving him alone in her room... with her stuff... Alone... Alone...

She paused, debating on whether or not to turn around and kick the idiot out of her room. The only personal item she had in there was a letter from Gwen, which clearly stated her feelings for the son of Jupiter. But it was hidden away safely. She shook her head and continued on to perform her daily chores.

Jason Grace glanced around the room. It was kind of plain, aside from the few pictures and reminders. Suddenly, a little tab of paper wedged in the dresser caught his eye. Was that a letter?  
_From Gwen. _Jason shrugged. Reyna really wouldn't care if he took a peek, would she?


	9. Oblivious Meetings

**Lucky: Here we go! This is a very special chapter.**

**Jason: Why?**

**Lucky: You'll see, Mr. Grace... You'll see.**

**Jason: Okay...? Um, so I get the feeling that nothing's changed since the last update. LuckySilver does NOT own PJO.**

**Lucky: No? You think?**

Senate meetings: Why did they have them? Seriously, they were the most pointless things _ever._ A bunch of ADHD demigods in a room full of expensive crap. Yeah, that was _totally _a good idea. (Did you catch Jason's sarcasm? Yes? Okay. Just checking.)

Jason glanced over at Reyna, who was listening to Colby Mijah blab about the Fourth Cohort's plumbing. Jason really wanted to tell him to go do his buisness in a bush, but he'd gotten scolded by Lupa for being a 'poor leader' the last time he snapped at a citizen. (He'd tried explaining to her that _yes_, it really _was_ sensible to throw your dead brother in a Dumpster, but she wouldn't hear it.)

Reyna's dark hair covered her left eye, which really didn't look that proffessonal, but since it was _Reyna, _Jason deemed it acceptable. He could see the bottom of her long, purple toga moving slightly, probably due to her swinging her feet. To everyone else in the room, Jason knew, she looked formal and proffessonal, but to Jason, she looked like any other bored teenager sitting in class.

"Jason!"

Said boy's head snapped up to find the daughter of Bellona looming over him, hands on her hips, looking particularly annoyed.

"W-what?" He asked, slighly dazed.

"What in Pluto's name is wrong with you?" Reyna demanded. "You're just- sitting here! The meeting ended like two minutes ago."

Sure enough, the seats were empty, and the preators were alone in the room.

Jason blinked. "Oh..."

Reyna sighed and slipped into the seat next to him and faced him, elbow propped on the desk, her head resting on her palm.  
"You're distracted," she noted. "Spill."  
He shrugged. "Nothing to spill, Rey. Just daydreaming, I guess."

She raised a dark eyebrow. "Oh? And what were you daydreaming _about?"_

"I don't know...?"

"Alright, I won't pry," Reyna stood, offering a hand. "Let's get back to the apartments; we've got paperwork to do."  
Jason sighed as he accepted her hand and pulled himself up. He didn't let go, and she didn't pull away.

Walking along the streets on the way back to their apartments, they got several curious looks pointed at their intertwined hands. Jason was kind of uncomfortable with the attention, but Reyna just pulled him along, not paying any mind to the on lookers.

"Wait-" Jason said suddenly. "Where are we going? My office is _that way."_

"Yeah? And? My office was closer, smart one," she scoffed. "Why? Something important in your office?"  
"Uh... No."

"Well, then."  
Jason felt a little awkward when _she_ opened the door for _him, _but it was kind of expected. They _were her_ quarters, after all. The seated themselves at Reyna's round, hardwood table.

"Okay, we have to settle this whole Hannibal mess," Reyna flipped through her papers. "Second Cohort volenteered their newbie, but they're kind of advanced for shoveling elephant feces."

"Fifth Cohort's always taken care of Hannibal," Jason pointed out, a little annoyed. "Are you saying that they're not advanced enough?"

Reyna looked up at him from her papers and smiled, which really didn't make much sense to Jason because she had just insulted his family. She reached her hands across the table and took his.

"You're loyal," she aknowledged. "That's a quality of a true Roman."

Jason swallowed and looked down at their connected hands. "Um... Yeah, I guess."

She scowled and pulled her hands free. Jason was a little disappointed.

"Obviously, you didn't inherit the Roman intellegence."

"What?" Okay, first she was complimenting him, then she called him stupid. Twofaced, much?  
"You oblivious nimrod!" she yelled. "You are the biggest- agh!"

Reyna threw her hands in the air. Jason stood up, completely dumbfounded, and leaned on the table, grabbing her arms gently and trying to calm her down.

"Uh, what? I'm kind of confused."

"Yeah, of course you are," Reyna growled, standing up. "You're always confused. Is it so hard to see that somebody's throwing you hints left and right? It that so confusing?"

"Wh- Oh. _Oh." _Jason felt his face heat up. "I didn't know..."

Reyna took a deep breath and sat back down. Jason knelt down next to her.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't know-"

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered. "Just forget about it."

Jason wasn't really suprised to realize that his face was right next to hers. Like, _two inches. _Gods, if she turned her head, he could...

She looked at him from the corner of her eye that wasn't burried in her hands.

The next few seconds were a blur, but Jason remembered her arms suddenly flinging around his neck, her head burried into his shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist. Her fingers curled into his shoulders.

"You're not crying," he realized suddenly.

"No, you idiot," Reyna laughed weakly. "I'm not gonna cry over you."

"Wow, I feel special."

Her grip loosened on him and her face pulled away from his shoulder, her forehead level with his chin. She bent her head back and brought herself closer.

"You _are _special."

Jason didn't really remember _when _she kissed him, but he _did_ remember that she was warm and soft and he really, really liked having her so close to him.

Reyna pulled away and smirked, bringing Jason back to Earth when she said, "_Special ed."_

He blinked, then realized what she said. "Hey!"

He dashed after her retreating figure into Camp Jupiter, laughing with her.

**See? Told you it was special. SPECIAL ED! Just kidding... Why don't you review to tell me just how special this chapter was?**

**~Lucky**


	10. Making Children Pray

**Lucky: ****Breaking news! If you haven't already heard, I'm on Twitter now! Follow me! **

**Jason: Follow me, I know da way!**

**Lucky: ...Okay... I don't own PJO or the song Icky Vicky, which inspired this chapter. They belong to Rick Riordan and whoever owns Chip Skylark. If you know either one of those awesome dudes, you are- in the words of my friends at Starkid- totally awesome.**

**Jason: You just adveratized three things in three sentences. You should be a spokesperson.**

**Lucky: Mmmm... I wanna know more about my fellow Jeyna fans! PM me!**

It was early morning in San Fransisco, where our favorite female preator was doing her rounds in New Rome. The sun was just peaking through the pine trees that lined the camp, the birds were chirping, and the tempature was perfect- the gods must have been smiling on them on that particular day.

But wait- what was that? Reyna leaned forward to analyze the small figure in front of her. It was a child. And a small one at that- maybe five or six years old. It was hunched in a curled position, praying, perhaps?

Reyna blinked. Now, why would anyone- especcially a child of this age- be praying in the middle of the city at this hour? Pluto, who would be praying in the middle of the city, period?

She silently stepped toward the child, whom she had determined was a boy, due to it's short, messy red hair. The boy's head snapped up and his eyes widened at the sight of the preator. He struggled to bring himself to his feet, then dashed away, leaving Reyna standing confused on the sidewalk.

How odd...

She thought. _I hope he knows where he's going; the last thing we need is a lost child in a world full of monsters and angry gods._

She ended her rounds and headed back to the Preator House, where Jason was serving himself some hot chocolate. He offered her a cup.

Yeah, that'll help, Jason,

Reyna mentally rolled her eyes. _Like, 'You look upset! Here, drink some hot chocolate and whatever you're mad about will just wash right away so we don't have to talk about it!' _

When she ignored the cup, he practically shoved the thing in her face. The ADD part of her imagined him saying in a German accent, "You vill drink da choco-late!"

"Jason, I don't want your damn chocolate!" she snapped.

Jason frowned. "But everybody likes hot chocolate..."  
His blue eyes turned into those big, blue saucers that- Reyna was ashamed to admit- turned her stomach into a butterfly sanctuary. He looked so devistated by her rejection of the steaming beverage, Reyna felt as though she had no choice but to take it from him.

"This is really unhealthy," she muttered after she took a sip. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Jason slid into a chair and set his hot chocolate on the table. Reyna followed in pursuit. "You seem upset. Something happen on your rounds?"

She nodded. "Yeah... It was kind of weird. I was coming home and there was this kid out on the sidewalk."

"A kid?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Like, kid, as in-teenager, or kid, as in baby?"

"Neither. I'd say he was about six. Anyway, he was hunched over on the sidewalk. Praying. Then he saw me and ran away."

Jason chuckled softly.  
"What?" Reyna demanded. "There's nothing funny about it!"

He gave her that signature grin that made it clear that he was about to say something totally and completely immature that would probably make Reyna want to bang her head on the table.

He sucked in a deep breath. "R-E-Y-N-A! The sound of her name makes the little kids pray!"

Reyna clenched her fist and glared at him. "Jason. Is this really the time for your stupid little games?"

Jason smirked. "Sorry, Rey. You make my brain melts when your around."

Despite her desire to punch him in the jaw, Reyna felt her face heat up. "Jason Grace, are you flirting with me?"

"No." Jason leaned back in his chair and yawned, running a hand through his hair. "It's too early for that."

"Gods, Jason, I really feel loved."

He smiled and leaned forward, slipping his hand over hers. "You should. And don't worry too much about that kid; probably on his way back from helping Terminus or something. If it really bothers you, I'll go check it out."

Reyna shook her head and smiled gratefully. "No, it's okay. He's probably fine."

"Good-" Jason got up and stretched. "-'cause I have to get to work on the War Games for tonight. While I'm gone, try to avoid scaring the living crap out of little kids. The gods know you're a scary little princess."

His scream could be heard by their friends at Camp Half Blood.

* * *

**So... Who knows Chip Skylark? What's your favorite Chip song? Oh... And Oh. My. Gods. My cousin was watching TV yesterday- some show on Disney Channel- and I saw Joey Richter on it. I screamed SO LOUD. Did any of my fellow Starkid worshippers see this?**

**~Lucky**


	11. Kid Pictures

**Lucky: Bad news, guys. Usually, I update on the weekends, but I'll be spending my time in Fort Bragg all weekend. Which means no updates. On the bright side, however, I'm hosting a little event tomorrow. In the morning, starting at 9:30 A.M to noon (Western time), I'll be doing a live PM chat. No breaks. No limits. Ask or say anything. I'll reply to everything. So who am I gonna be talking to?**

**Jason: Not me.**

**Lucky: Oh, Hades yes, you. Jason's up for conversation, too. **

**Jason: I'm just here to do the disclaimer. Disclaimed. Boom-shaka-laka.**

**Lucky: Shut up. I have kid pictures, you know.  
Jason: Please, no. That's enough kid-picture taunting for one story.**

**Lucky: You idiot! You just spoiled the chapter!**

**Jason: I did?**

**Lucky: *Facepalm***

_Jason quietly pushed the door open and slipped into the Senate House._

_"-a break-in down on Twelve Avenue, we will be hiring extra gaurds from the city for night watches." Reyna's voice echoed off the marble walls._

_Jason sighed in relief. If he could just slip in, maybe she wouldn't notice that he was late. The only problem? His seat was right next to hers._

_"'Scuse me," Jason whispered apologies as he sidestepped the seats of the young Senators. "Sorry. Excuse me."_

_He caught Reyna glaring at him as he scurried to his seat. He felt like a dog that had gotten caught chewing on it's owner's shoes- his head was down and his tail was tucked between his legs._

_"You're late," she hissed._

_"Yeah, I'm late; not stupid."_

_"Obviously you can't tell time."_

_A few snickers passed through the Senate House._

_Jimmy Lionel from the Fourth Cohort yelled, "Burn, brotha!"_

_Reyna's eyes dug into Jason like she was mentally trying to rip his heart out. He offered a sheepish smile._

_Reyna turned back to the Senate. "Enough. James, Jason is preator- he deserves respect. Please take all negitive comments outside before Arum and Argentum enforce it."_

_Jimmy's mouth formed a thin line. The Senate house went completely silent._

_Jason cleared his throat. "I apologize for my tardiness. There was a bit of a hold-up down on Agustine- three chariot collision. On with the meeting."_

_After the Senate let out, Reyna approached Jason looking kind of- well, she looked pissed. There's really no other way to say it._

_"Jason Grace," she hissed. "I cannot believe that you-"_  
_"Second time in a row, yeah, I know, Rey."_

_She glared at him. "Next time, Jason, I'm not going to be so nice. Let this be a warning to you. I hold every right in Rome to maim, publicly humiliate, prosocute, torture, kill, or dispose of you if you should miss another meeting. Don't be late next time."_

* * *

Jason wishes more than anything that he'd listened to her. Now, standing in front of the entire assembly of New Rome and Camp Jupiter, he really, _really _wishes that he'd listened.

But- since he's an idiot and _hadn't _listened to his best friend- he's now standing in the aisle of an assembly, staring in horror at the Preator's Platform, where Reyna's standing, giving a full-on presentation of a collection of Jason's kid pictures.

"Oh, look at this one!"

She flashes a shot of four-year-old-Jason in the Roman baths with one of his gaurdians, Thesia, kneeling beside the bath. Kid Jason is clutching her hand, looking totally terrified.

"Since it's a well known fact- or maybe not so well known- that Jason is terrified of water, he needed Thesia to assist him while getting a bath." Reyna tells the crowd. A ripple of "Awe!" runs through the crowd.  
"I'm very glad that he can manage his own hygene now. At least, I think he can."

Everybody laughs.

"How cute!" A girl near Jason squeals.

Jason decides that this is enough. He can't take this anymore- it has to stop. He pushes himself to run as fast as he can up the aisle and jumps up on stage.

Reyna snickers. "Oh, here's the cutie himself! Can we all give Jason a hand for being the cutest little kid _ever_?"

Everybody cheers.

Jason- who had planned on jumping up here and saving the rest of his pride- is speechless.

"You were so cute." Reyna informs him seriously. "What happened?"

Laughter bursts out through the city, and Jason wants to curl up and die.

"Please-" he manages. "Stop."

She flashes him a smile and switches the picture on the screen. It's Jason holding up a tooth- the first tooth he ever lost.

The crowd "Oohs" and "Ahs".

"I hate you so much right now," Jason mutters to Reyna.

"And here-" Reyna switches the picture again. "-is Jason with his sword."

Jason doesn't want to look- but he does. It's even more humiliating than the tooth picture. He's standing on the sidewalk, smiling widely at the camera. In his hands, the handle of his golden sword bulges. His kid-self must not have been strong enough to hold the sword- which was twice his size- because it looks like he's dragging it on the ground. His two front teeth are missing as he grins to the camera.

"Reyna, please," Jason is on the verge of collapsing to the ground and begging her to stop.

Reyna sends him a look of pity, then sighs. "Well, it seems as though I'm out of pictures. This concludes our meeting. Have a nice day."

Sounds of disappointment echo through the city as the citizens file out of the assembly hall.

Jason, on the other hand, is completely relieved. Well, not completely. He'll still have to deal with the 'so cute' crap later, but it's over for now, and that's what matters.

Reyna stalks toward him, smirking.

Jason glares at her. "Alright, I guess I deserved it. But did you have to be this harsh? Couldn't you have beaten me up or something?"

"I can do that still, if you want," she offers.

"No, no. I'm good."

It's only then that he realizes just how close they are. She's literally _right_ next to him. Her face is level with his chest, and if he were to lean down- well, it'd be a total invasion of 'personal bubbles'. Then he realizes that neither of them has said anything for a really long time.

"Sorry," Reyna finally says. "It was a little much."

"Uh, yeah, kinda."  
Jason's really nervous. Like, _really_ nervous. Maybe he shouldn't be. Maybe he should hate her for embarressing him like that. Maybe he shouldn't want to subtract the space between them. Maybe it's unhealthy for him to think like this about his best friend.

The world is full of 'maybes',

Jason thinks.

He wonders where he'll get hit if he kisses her right now.

"You really were a cute little kid," Reyna continues. "Seriously, though- _what happened?"_

"Uh..." Jason blinks, then realizes she was talking to him. "Oh, shut up."

"I mean," she goes on. "I guess you're _okay _looking."

Jason can't help what he says next. It just pops out. "Would you kiss me?"

Then he stands there stupidly, looking at Reyna, who stares back at him in shock.

She bows her head. "I... I guess..." Reyna lifts her head and smirks, but it doesn't reach her suprised eyes. "If I had to."

"If I asked you to?"

"I'd tell you to man up and do it yourself," she steps off the platform. "I've got to go. Here-take your pictures."

And suddenly Jason's alone in the assembly zone, holding a wad of childhood memories.

As he flips through them, his Reyna worries slip away and he prays that she didn't show all of them.

Because, _Damn. I was a messed up kid._

**So am I gonna be talking to you tomorrow? I hope to hear from all of you! Remember, no limits. How many authors say THAT? Well, fantasy authors, I guess, but you get the point. **

**BE THERE.**

**~Lucky**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess what, guys? I happen to be alive! I know, it's news to me too.**

**The last time I disappeared for a ridiculously long amount of time, it was due to bad news. I'm more than thrilled to tell you that this time, it was due to good news. Like, seriously good news. Like I-hugged-my-brother-and-screamed-in-joy-when-I-found-out type good. Yeah. It was _that_ good.**

**So _what_ was this news that resulted in me embracing my brother? I don't know if I already told you, but a few months ago, I gave my cousin a copy of the novel I'd been writing and apparently, he sent it into a publishing company and- get this- they replied and told me I had potential and that they'd be interested in publishing the work.**

**So I snatched up my laptop and worked nine hours a day on re-writing the manuscript and trying to make it perfect. Now, it's back on its way to the publishing company.**

**And if it does happen to become a published work, as soon as I get word, I'll let you, my loyal followers, have a peek at it. But for now, you'll all have to settle with the next chapters of Home is Where the Chaos is and Jeyna: Behind the Scenes.**

**Speaking of which, the next chapters are in progress. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but, as I said above, I've been seriously busy with writing other things. Not that you guys aren't important to me, of course.**

**Anyway, I'll be looking forward to seeing you guys in the reviews of chapters to come. And possibly a book signing. You never know.**

**Love you guys, and thanks for your patience!**

**~Lucky**


	13. TheChapterThatICouldn'tThinkOfATitleFor

**Lucky: Hey, guys!**

**Jason: For the love of Venus, it's two in the morning. Can't we just go to bed already?**

**Lucky: And make my poor friends wait until noon (our time) to read this? No way! (For all you Starkids out there...)**

**Jason: Whatever. Let's just get this over with. LuckySilver does not own any of the following: PJO, HoO, me-**

**Lucky: I beg to differ. You're tied to a chair.**

**Jason:- Reyna, Camp Jupiter, or the city by the bay.**

**Lucky: Train reference! 'Take me to my city by the bay...' Anyway, that doesn't matter! Have any of ya'll ever been to San Fransisco? It's pretty great. The best part? There's a dude who jumps out of a bush and scares the crap out of people. Yeah. It's that cool.**

**~Lucky**

Smoke trailed through Camp Jupiter, fogging the already misty San Fransisco atmosphere. The polluted air constricted Reyna's lungs, like someone had just smoked a million cigarettes right under her nose. Her mind was clouded with smoke and confusion and shock at the events that had just taken place on Mt. Tam. She'd lost everything. Everyone. Well, except for Jason; she was pretty sure she'd seen him trip over his own feet and fall over the edge of the mountain right after defeating Krios, so she had faith that he'd caught himself and was still alive.

She wanted so badly just to stop and lie down right there in the deserted street and give up, but there was that small part of her, nagging her to keep walking. Keep going. Keep moving forward. She'd come too far to give up now.

As Reyna shuffled through the camp, she found a few signs that gave her hope. A handful of veterans that had stayed behind to defend home base stood in front yards. Wide-eyed children peered at her through windows. A floppy dog cowered under the ruins of a smashed marble fountain. Camp Jupiter hadn't been _completely_ destroyed, thank Jupiter almighty.

Somehow, Reyna found herself sitting in the middle of the street with her head burried in her hands. Not crying (no, the daughter of Bellona did _not cry. _She ate girls who cried for breakfast. Metiphorically, of course. She wasn't into cannibalism.), just taking in the fact that she was still alive, that the camp was still standing, that the Titans had been defeated. That Jason was standing somewhere right now, probably still on Mt. Tam, looking for her. He wouldn't find her there, of course. She had been overwhelmed and had fled the sickly army of dying Romans and escaped to Camp Jupiter.

Someone tugged on her sleeve. She looked up.

A little boy grinned at her and yelled over his shoulder, "See, Mom, she _is _alive!"

Reyna blinked. Then she realized that she'd curled up into fetal position and had probably been laying there for a really long time.

She pushed herself up on her palms. "Um, yeah. I am alive. Very much so."

"Glad to hear that."

Reyna's head snapped around to her right. Jason flew (no pun intended) backward, narrowly avoiding Clash of the Skulls.

Tackling a guy that's lying on a concrete base isn't as easy, but Reyna managed not to scrape all the skin off her elbows in doing so. Jason let out a mangled yelp as they rolled down the street. Reyna was pretty sure that Jason was going to start turning blue if she didn't let go of him soon, so her arms slowly loosened themselves around the suffocating blonde.

"Gntmeynoo," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"What?"

Jason pulled away and spit the cotton flecks of her shirt off his tounge. "Glad to see you, too, Rey."

"Oh," Reyna laughed breathlessly and flung her arms around him again. "Where are all the survivors?"

"Still on Tam," Jason stood up and gestured for her hand, which- oddly- he didn't drop after he pulled her up. "Treating the injured. They didn't want to move them yet."  
Reyna felt his marred hand tracing circles on hers. "So why are you here?"

His fingers traveled up to her wrist and rested there lightly. Reyna admits- she panicked a bit. She knew she was being ridiculous- this was _Jason_, not some hairy old pirate that was going to haul her and her sister aboard a boat and trap her there for months.

"I was worried about you."

His blue eyes met her dark brown ones. Reyna knew what was coming next, but that didn't stop her heart from jumping into her throat as he leaned closer to her.

No.

This wasn't the time for kissing, and Jason seemed to feel the same way, because he let go of her wrist and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"I saw a feel people on Heracles Ave. that looked like they could use a hand," Jason sighed. "We should see what we can do."

"Yeah," Reyna ran a hand through her tousled black hair. "Yeah, alright. Let's go."

As she stepped lightly onto the sidewalk, Jason's face suddenly lit up.

"Hey... I bet that bakery by Troy Park isn't gaurded. We could grab some cake or something on the way over."

Oh, yes. Leave it to Jason to think of food at the most dramatic time possible.

But somehow, Reyna couldn't hold back her laugh as she entertwined her fingers with his and pulled him down the street.


End file.
